Drabbles: Devon & Danziger
by untapdtreasure
Summary: A series of unconnected drabbles for Devon Adair, John Danziger, or the pairing of the two. It could also showcase True Danziger or Uly Adair.
1. Only Dreaming

Title: Only Dreaming  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: Even if he could be the most pig-headed man she'd ever had the opportunity to verbally spar with. The thought alone put a smile on her face.<br>A/N: Written for an 'eyelid kiss' prompt on tumblr.

Devon couldn't resist the urge to move closer to him in the small cave. They'd somehow managed to get twisted around and had ended up miles from their intended target. So they'd chosen to take refuge in the cave. And in true Danziger fashion, he'd fallen pretty much right to sleep, and she sat staring at the walls.

She imagined all kinds of creepy and crawling things moving around them, and finally, she had to just shut her mind off to that entirely. She had to remind herself that Danziger wouldn't have gone straight to sleep had he been worried about anything harming them.

So she relaxed. She liked having the big lug around. He made life a lot more interesting to say the least. Even if he could be the most pig-headed man she'd ever had the opportunity to verbally spar with. The thought alone put a smile on her face.

She shifted a bit, aiming to kiss the man on the cheek in a sort of silent thank you for everything when he shifted as well and her aim was off. Way off. She managed to kiss him right on his left eyelid, and she hadn't been the least bit surprised when his eyes flew open.

She replied cheekily, "Go back to sleep, John. You're only dreaming."


	2. Triage

Title: Triage  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: She'd never been so scared and angry all at once. And if he wasn't careful, he was about to be on the receiving end of something he wasn't prepared for.<br>A/N: Written for a 'patching up a wound' prompt on tumblr.

Devon's hands were shaking as she pressed her torn shirt against the wound in his side. She avoided his eyes every time he tried to meet hers. She was scared to death, and that stunt he'd just pulled was about to be her undoing. She'd never been so scared and angry all at once. And if he wasn't careful, he was about to be on the receiving end of something he wasn't prepared for.

His hand covered hers and stilled her movements. He managed to find her eyes and hold them. The anger and terror he saw radiating from them simultaneously terrified him just a little. "Adair, I'm alright."

And with that she shook her head. "The hell you are. You're bleeding, and I'm not even sure I know how to patch you up properly. Those terrians aren't like any of the other terrians we've encountered, and you time and again are the one that reminds me of it, and then you go half cocked…"

"Now wait a minute, lady. Half cocked…" he interrupted.

She shut him down. "You shut your mouth, Danziger. Of all the shanking bull headed, arrogant, stupid…"

His hands were in her hair, tugging her mouth down to his in a heated kiss, and no matter how she struggled to push him away at first, she eventually melted into his kiss and returned it just as passionately.

When the kiss broke, she leaned her forehead against his and panted. "You scared the hell out of me, John."

He still had his hand tangled in her hair. The tips of his fingers massaging her scalp gently, trying to relax her. "Wish I could promise it won't happen again, but I can't, Devon. I am sorry. I truly am. But I'd do it again if it meant keepin' you safe."

"I know."


	3. Star Gazing

Title: Star Gazing  
>Author: untapdtreasure<br>Rating: K+  
>Summary: And they weren't sure they liked the idea of that, but they stole a shy glance at one another and soft smile.<br>A/N: Written for an 'accidentally falling asleep together' prompt on tumblr.

The entire group had noticed how the stars were brighter this time of year and how there seemed to be a meteor shower taking place night after night. None of them had seen one planet side. Not even Bess. They had no idea how many nights this would happen, so most nights they all seemed to find a patch of ground and a blanket and lay out under the starts and watch it happen.

That particular night, Danziger and Devon found themselves the only two and one blanket. The kids had take the Danziger blanket up onto the hill, and they'd let them. So Devon spread the one she and Uly had been using the previous three nights and patted the ground next to her.

"Come on, John. There's plenty of room." She hadn't been surprised when he'd taken her up on her offer, but she was surprised with how much distance, or non-distance rather, that he'd put between them.

So they each laid back, and like all nights before, Devon wished she'd grabbed a pillow or something to lay her head on. She kept shifting, trying to find the right position, and finally grunted softly.

He chuckled and offered his arm out to her. "C'mon, Adair. I don't bite. True seems to like it. Maybe you will, too." And he smiled a bit as she settled into his side. Her back lay against his side, and her head lay away from him, but he could tell she relaxed almost instantly.

"Hey, John?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at her, but didn't make any move to shift his position.

"Do you miss station life?"

"Less and less everyday." He moved his hand up and underneath his head and let out a sigh. "What about you?"

"Not at all." Her voice was far away, relaxed to a degree he hadn't heard it in a long time. And it wasn't long before he heard her soft snoring beside him. His smile widened a bit, and he looked up as the sky became a wonderful light show.

Before either of them knew it, they were being shaken awake from the respective children. Both Uly and True didn't know what to make of them, but they cut their eyes at one another and smiled like they knew some secret that John and Devon weren't privy to. And they weren't sure they liked the idea of that, but they stole a shy glance at one another and soft smile.


End file.
